operationfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunted Stories
Hunted Stories Hunted stories follow the main character Killian Hunter as he is tracked by Lava Corp and has to keep his head down. Infinite Risk In infinite Risk, Hunter plays a small role and is only in the opening, he is being tailed by Lava Corp and is hiding in a forest. He leaves the forest and is about to cross the Steel Bridge when he sees that Xeno-Turrets are scanning the area, he decides he needs to climb the other side risking his life in order to get to the other side. When he does, he finds out that the weapons he had previously dropped on the other side have mysteriously ended up on the side Hunter is on. Meanwhile, Agent, an employee of Lava Corp, is chasing Hunter. Hunter shoots him on the side of the hide which causes Agent to flee, he then chases Agent. Agent's fate is not yet known. Hunted Stories I Hunter is mad that Lava Corp keeps trying to kill him, so he raids "Site 08" to see how much information they have on him, he sneaks in and kills to technicians working on a computer, he checks the computer's files and sees that a contract has been sent to both Lava Corp and Water Corp, with a reward of 10 Million to whoever kills him. The two corporations know whoever kills him first will get a huge bump in funding. Hunter is angry and decides to leave, a guard downstairs is about to get a drink when suddenly Hunter smashes his face in the fridge and slams the door on his head, he then steals the drink and says "Damn I'm thirsty. Two guards nearby know there is an intruder and find Hunter hiding, one of the guards knocked him out. Hunter is shoved into a shed outdoors, where the same guard from before and a different one try to trap him, one guard slams the door but doesn't realize Hunter's foot blocking it from closing, he then escapes and kills the two guards outside, he climbs over a wall with another guard chasing him. The guard tries jumping over but breaks his legs instead. Hunted Stories II Hunter is fleeing the site and runs into a nearby alley, he doesn't realize that nearby Task Force Lima has orders to terminate him, Buster (The leader of the squad) finds him in the alley, they both start fighting and Hunter knocks him down, Buster tries to shoot Hunter but misses and shoots nearby teammate Viper in the hand. Hunter then jumps on Buster and snaps his neck. He leaves the scene and guns down a nearby operative, Hunter walks into a different alley and gets shot by a mercenary, however, he gets back up and shoots him in the head. He then brutally kills two nearby operatives, and then a third by shooting him in the leg and then smashing his brain into a sign and then shooting him. He walks up to another mercenary who in speaking directly to the boss about killing Hunter. Hunter then kicks him in the leg and then snaps his neck. After that, he stabs another nearby guard in the mouth using a nearby fence, he then leaves. Trivia * The bridge stunt in Infinite Risk was real